


Sapphire

by goddessofcruelty



Series: Jewelled Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Aromantic Jackson Whittemore, Asexual Allison Argent, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Facials, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Pansexual Jackson Whittemore, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Freeze,” she snaps, and both boys instantly obey, bodies twisted and contorted together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU verse centered around a bdsm club called the Jewelled Club, where all the bottoms have different gems that they've been given by their tops.

Allison is curled up in her favorite chair with a cup of tea when her phone dings with an email.

“Freeze,” she snaps, and both boys instantly obey, bodies twisted and contorted together. Isaac breathes heavily through his nose as Jackson's cock fills his throat, eyes starting to water. His nails curl into the tender flesh of Jackson's pert backside as he fights his instincts.

Jackson's somewhat better off, as he'd been pulling back at the time, so just the head of Isaac's dick is settled on his tongue, and since his face is away from their Mistress, his tongue keeps teasing at Isaac, sliding around and making Isaac's struggle even more difficult.

Allison reads the email – a rush order for her father and arches a brow with a nod. He must have finally gotten permission to take Peter out. _That one's a real handful_ , she thinks as she calls her jewelry studio.

Isaac's starting to feel lightheaded as Allison gives a few clipped orders over the phone, tears welling over and spilling down his pale cheeks.

“Continue,” she said absently as she hangs up, and Isaac pulls back for a huge breath of air as Jackson redoubles his efforts to make Isaac come, pushing two fingers inside him once more, passage already slick from lube. He finds Isaac's prostate and massages firmly with those two fingers as he bobs his head back and forth just the way he knows Isaac likes it.

Isaac's barely caught his breath when he feels the orgasm building, and he refocuses on Jackson, but it's too late. Jackson buries his face all the way into the dark golden curls at the base of Isaac's cock as the taller boy comes, shout muffled by his own length filling Isaac's mouth.

Jackson keeps rubbing that bundle of nerves inside until Isaac is whimpering with over-stimulation, and he collapses back onto the floor as Jackson sits back with a smirk, licking his lips as he looks to their mistress.

Allison gives him a warm smile of approval. “Well done, Jacks,” she says softly. “You win the contest. Up on your knees, Isaac.”

With a bitten back groan, he pushes up into a kneel, while Allison rises and sways over towards the boys. “Stand, Jacks,” she says, pulling on a pair of soft leather gloves she uses for these occasions.

Allison pours lubricant from a bottle over the fingers of the glove and then steps to Jackson's side, sliding her gloved hand along his cock, hard as nails and an angry red, makes sure all of it is slick. Her other hand cups Jackson's backside, squeezing and massaging the soft globes of his ass as she starts jacking him in earnest, lifting her chin to kiss his jawline softly.

Jackson's not one for kissing – or cuddling for that matter – but he doesn't mind her little indulgence in the moment, and he rewarded with the nip of her sharp little teeth, and really, after all the previous stimulation, that's all it takes for him.

Jackson comes with a handful of punched out groans, Allison's hands working him tirelessly as the hot streams of white burst from him to splatter across Isaac's face and chest.

When Jackson has shuddered through his aftershocks, she finally lets him go, giving him a moment to catch his breath as he sinks to his knees while she tosses the gloves in the laundry and washes her hands. Allison turns around as she wipes them on a clean towel, and eyes her boys, matching silver rings around their necks, oversized sapphires settled at the base of their throats heaving with each breath. _They're so beautiful_ , she thinks, not for the first time, as she puts the towel in the laundry as well.

“Alright, Jacks, since you won that round, you get to make a delivery. Quickly get dressed and go downstairs. Lydia will fill you in on the details.”

Jackson mumbles a “Yes, Madame,” and then heads to the closet to choose something to wear. He's her fashion plate, Jackson is, loves to dress himself up – and Isaac too, if the boy will let him – and make himself pretty.

Now Isaac, on the other hand, just wants to be comfortable. She studies her hedonistic sybarite a moment, already twitching as the drying come gets itchy. “Five minutes on the mat,” she decides after a moment, pointing to the corner where she has a floor mat from a car turned over, tiny little rubber spikes pointed up.

“Yes, Madame,” he murmurs and then crawls his way over, kneels gingerly on the uncomfortable surface, eyes lowered and facing into the corner.

Allison wraps her robe around herself and goes back to her chair, and slowly finishes her tea while checking the rest of her emails.

When Isaac's time is up, she orders him to clean himself up and to choose one article of clothing from the closet he shares with Jackson. Allison watches as he steps into the clear glass shower and washes himself thoroughly, setting a warmed towel outside on the table for him before making her way to the bed that all three of them sleep in. She stretches out and watches him dry himself with a towel, hides a fond smile at the way his golden curls go wild after being rubbed dry.

Isaac chooses a very soft pair of pajama pants to wear and then lifts those big blue eyes to where she lays all stretched out.

“C'mere, baby,” she murmurs, crooking a finger, and Isaac crawls onto the bed gracefully like some sort of cat and she can't help a smiles as she hooks a finger in his collar and tugs him close. Allison kisses his lips softly, and he nearly purrs in contentment as Allison brushes a hand through his hair, almost petting him, while she continues her soft kisses.

Finally, Allison kisses his temple and shifts him on his side so that she can curl into his back, hands gently stroking and petting his skin and hair, just cuddling and loving on him until he drifts into a light doze.

Allison kisses the top of his head one more time and then slips away, she's got some business to attend to before the gathering. When she gets to the first floor studio, she finds Jacks sitting in the back with Lydia straddling his lap. She is holding her breasts up so that Jackson can suckle on them, while she wriggles and grinds against his hands. He's got two fingers deep in her dripping folds, wrist pressed right up against her swollen little clit, and two more just pushed into her anus to the first knuckle.

“I hope you don't mind me borrowing him,” Melissa murmurs from where she's sitting at Lydia's workstation. “I've got a few calls to make and she hasn't orgasmed since yesterday.”

“Not at all,” Allison replies, watching the show for a few moments before she goes to her desk to work on a design. “When she's done, Jacks, go wake Isaac up and get ready for the club.”

“Yes, Madame,” he says after pulling off Lydia's nipple, then turns his face back to the soft mound she lifts to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to lay out their sexual and romantic orientations here, just in case it doesn't come through clearly.
> 
> Allison is a sex-positive asexual and heteroromantic.  
> Jackson is pansexual and aromantic.  
> Isaac is homosexual and heteroromantic.


End file.
